1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to baggage carrier systems. This invention further relates to luggage carrier systems which are adapted for being wheeled on a base surface. Still further, this invention pertains to a wheeled luggage carrier system to allow non-interference of wheel elements when the luggage carrier is opened to allow a lid element and a bottom element to interface with a horizontal base surface. Still further, this invention relates to a wheeled baggage hinge system which includes a hinge mechanism composed of a central planar member rotatively coupled on opposing ends to a pair of bottom wall planar elements which are respectively coupled to the lid element and bottom element of the luggage carrier.
2. Prior Art
Luggage carriers adapted for being wheeled on a base surface are known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,327; 3,842,953; 3,889,966; 2,919,138; 1,197,190; 3,735,996; 2,596,578; 3,655,215; 4,122,924; and, 1,895,677. In general, these prior art systems may provide for wheeled luggage carriers, however, it does not appear that any of the known prior art systems provide for a hinge-type mechanism of the type herein defined which allows for the opening of the halves of the luggage carrier into a flat condition on a base surface without interference of the wheel elements.